Some Suprises Come in Small Packages
by hockeybean87
Summary: Harvey thought he had it all. He was after all living the dream. Or at least that's what he thought before he met one special little girl who just might make the uncaring lawyer rethink what that dream really is.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey so this is my first fic for Suits. I love the show and got the idea for this story after watching the movie "The Game Plan" the other day. It's such a cute movie and got me thinking what if something like that happend to Harvey and so this little story was born. Please let me know if you think it's good and should continue.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Suits. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Little Complication<p>

Harvey Specter was having a rough day. And it was only seven o'clock.

His alarm never went off. His plumbing decided today it was going to stop working. And worst of all, he had a court date in half an hour for a case he was getting sick of dealing with. Plus Ray had come down with the flu so he would be forced to take a cab.

Yeah, today was not one of his better days.

He at least hopped Mike would meet him at the court house on time.

Yeah right, the kid associate was always late and would also most likely look like a mess from riding that stupid bike of his. Not to mention those cheap suits.

Harvey shuttered just thinking about the awful taste in suits, and ties for that matter, his associate had.

Shaking off the thought he grabbed his phone and case files and hurried out the door, plowing into a little girl who was getting ready to knock on his door.

"Whoa" he said trying to regain his balance and stop the girl from falling.

"Kid, what are you doing standing there? Where are your parents?" he asked once everyone was safe on their feet.

He looked at the little girl in front of him. She couldn't have been more than eight and had brown eyes and dirty blonde hair done up in braided pigtails. She was currently hugging a doll tightly with one hand and a folder in the other. Her brown quilted jacket matched her eyes perfectly and even Harvey had to admit the pink and brown polka dot tights she had on under her tan skirt and hot pink sweater were cute on her.

She smiled up at him then and looking around he was beginning to wonder what parents would leave such an adorable little kid alone in the hallway where something could happen to her.

He really shouldn't be standing here, he did after all have a court date to make, but even the uncaring Harvey Specter wasn't that mean that he'd walk away from a lost kid.

The little girl still wasn't speaking so he figured he'd ask again. "Kid, where are your parents? I have to go but I'm not leaving you standing there so do you know where they are?"

She shook her head. "I'm not lost. I came here looking for my dad and I just found him" she said sweetly, looking up at him with those big brown eyes.

Harvey was confused. He looked around the hallway to see if he had missed someone else being there but couldn't seem to find anyone.

He turned back to the little girl who was smiling at him again.

Then realization dawned on him. No, she couldn't mean him. That didn't make any sense. He definitely would have remembered if he had a kid.

"You don't by chance mean me do you?" he asked waiting for the answer.

She nodded, still smiling.

He laughed. This was a cruel joke. Whoever hired this innocent little kid just to mess with him was very messed up.

It was probably Louis.

When he finished laughing he turned back to the girl whose smile had now disappeared leaving a scowl in it's place.

"Look kid, I'm sorry Louis put you up to this but I'm really gonna be late if I don't go. You can tell him it was a nice attempt though."

With that Harvey turned and began to walk towards the elevator smiling thinking about ways to get Louis back later.

He was only stopped when he heard her yell "Wait."

He spun on his heels and looked back at the girl who was still standing in front of his door. It was then that he realized she was wearing a pink backpack and that there was a suit case and a duffle bag lying by her feet.

"You're Harvey Specter right?" she asked giving him a firm look.

"I am" he responded coolly. He momentarily wondered if he had been wrong about this being a joke but immediately pushed that thought away. There was no way he had a kid. Sure it was possible, what with all the dates he's had, but he wasn't dumb. He knew how to prevent things like this from happening.

"Well" continued the little girl as she slowly started to walk towards him. "My name is Avigail. You dated my mom Madison Samuels. About eight or nine years ago. You remember her don't you?" she asked now standing right in front of him giving him a glare that said 'go ahead and try to deny it'.

He did remember Maddie. She had been the only woman he'd ever fallen in love with. He was going to marry her, build a life with her. And then she dumped him, broke his heart and moved to Boston. He could single handedly blame her for why he was the way he is now. After her, he had vowed to never fall in love again.

And yet here was this little girl who was apparently her kid and was claiming to be his as well.

He could have told the kid all that, but instead he said "Yeah sure, I think I remember her."

The little girl rolled her eyes. "Listen mister, I know she broke up with you and I'm sure it hurt. And she never told you about me because she thought you'd hate her and want nothing to do with me."

Harvey sighed. This little girl wouldn't quit. "That's not proof" was all he could think of saying. Here he was the best closer in New York City, and yet he was having a hard time arguing with a kindergartener.

"Look" she says handing him the folder she had previously been holding. "My birth certificates in there. It has your name on it."

He opened the folder and pulled out the paper to read. "Avigail Grace Specter. Born 8:11 on December 4th 2003. Mother: Madison Samuels, Father: Harvey Specter."

"See told ya" she says crossing her arms.

"What if I still don't believe you?" he asked closing the folder. After all, people can forge birth certificates.

She throws her arms in the air. "You're relentless. But if you absolutely insist that I am not your kid even though that paper says so. And I look nothing like my mom but exactly like you. Then we can get a paternity test. But Harvey Specter, I am you're kid whether you like it or not." She finishes with a huff and re-crosses her arms.

He had to admit he was impressed. A seven year old, as he know knew her age, was beating him at his own game and using words he figured a kid her age shouldn't know. She would make a good lawyer someday.

Harvey was beat and he knew. She did look like him and most likely was his, although he was still going to double check, but he never lost so he played his final card.

"If you really are my kid and your mom was going to tell me, then where is she?" he asked thinking he'd found his loophole.

"In a six foot deep hole in the middle of Massachusetts" was the reply.

"What" he asked slightly confused and worried.

"She died last week from lung cancer Harvey" the seven year old answered straightly, with only a slight hint of sadness in her voice.

Suddenly Harvey felt sick. He liked to think he didn't really care that Maddie had passed away. He had stopped caring about her a long time ago. But the little girl standing in front of him he did care about. She was seven and had just lost her only parent. No one should have to deal with that, let alone a kid.

"I'm sorry" was the only thing he could think of saying.

She sniffled and looked up at him with a strained face. He could tell she was trying not to cry. "I don't want you to be sorry and I don't want you to forgive her or pity me" she said calmly.

"Then what do you want?" It was a genuine question. He was pretty lost at this point. If she didn't want sympathy than what was he supposed to do for her?

"A place to stay would be a good place to start" she suggested shrugging.

That would make sense. She had come all this way to meet her dad and so far he wasn't being a very good one.

"Right" he said straighten his jacket and checking his watch. Crap, it was already seven eighteen. He was so late.

"Okay I feel like I need to ask more questions but I don't really have time right now because I need to be in court."

He looked around and decided he couldn't leave her things in the hallway so he hurried back to his door unlocked it and threw her stuff in.

"What about me?" she asked.

"You'll just have to come with because I'm not leaving you by yourself. Do you have something to do in your backpack?" he asked rushing down the hallway, the sound of her brown Ugg boots letting him know she was right behind him.

"I have coloring books and my DS" she said as they stepped inside the elevator.

"Good. Did you eat breakfast yet?" he asked and was honestly surprised to find that he was already acting like a parent. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

To his disappointment she shook her head. "They don't serve breakfast on the subway."

The elevator doors opened and he hurried her out onto the street so he could hail a cab. "Is that how you got here, rode the subway by yourself?"

This time she nodded. He mentally groaned. They would be having a serious talk later, but right now he had other things to worry about.

"We'll get you something to eat there" he said helping her into the cab and giving the driver the address. "And we are not done talking about this."

"I know" she sighed.

Well at least he wasn't the only one dreading the talk, because his day just got a whole lot more complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Babysitter Mike

By the time they made it to the courthouse it was already seven forty. Ten minutes late was not something any judge would be forgiving about.

And of course this happened to be one of those times Mike was early.

"And you always give me crap about being late yet here you are late to court" Mike said smiling as Harvey climbed out of the cab first.

Harvey just rolled his eyes and turned to help Avigail out of the cab.

"Uh Harvey, why do you have a kid?" Mike asked momentarily forgetting he had actually done something better than his boss.

"Where's the files?" Harvey asked ignoring Mike's question.

Mike handed him the files in question.

"Okay, I'm going to go and try to salvage this case. You are going to get her some food." With that Harvey slapped a hundred dollar bill in Mike's hand and turned to walk up the steps.

"What about the case? I thought you said I had to be there" Mike called out.

"You can join us at the break" Harvey shouted without turning around. "And I expect change."

The two remaining members of the group continued to watch as Harvey disappeared into the building.

Mike was at a slight loss. His boss had been so adamant on him being at this trial and yet he wasn't even going to see it.

It was a tug on his suit jacket that brought him back to reality. "Uh mister, are you okay?"

"What? OH yeah, I'm fine" he said shaking his head.

He looked down at the little girl standing in front of him. She looked a little scared and he realized he should probably introduce himself since Harvey had clearly forgotten.

He smiled and leant down a bit so he could be eye level with her. "Hi, I'm Mike. I work with Harvey." He said it as softly as possible so that he didn't scare her. "What's your name?"

"Avigail" she said somewhat shyly. At least she didn't look that frightened anymore.

"Well Avigail it's an honor to meet you" he said bowing slightly like the knights in the fairytale books did. This made the little girl giggle so he continued. "So how do you know Harvey?" he asked returning to his full height. Maybe she was a niece or even the daughter of a client he was doing a favor for.

Whatever it was though, he did not expect her response to be, "He's my dad."

"I didn't know Harvey had a kid" Mike said without really thinking about what he was saying.

Avigail giggled. "He didn't either."

Mike was happy to see that she was smiling now and decided they should go get something to eat like Harvey had suggested.

"Alright Miss Avigail, what do you say we go grab some breakfast" he said offering her his hand which she accepted. They took off in the direction of a bakery that Mike knew was only two blocks away figuring it wouldn't be too far of a walk for her little feet.

"So Avigail" Mike began. "How old are you?"

"Seven, but my birthday's in a few weeks and then I'll be eight" she said skipping alongside her dad's friend. "How old are you?"

"Um, I'm twenty-six" he answered realizing that every time he asked a question he'd probably have to answer one as well.

"That's old" she said looking up at him.

He stared at her. "No it's not. Your dad's older."

"But it's still old" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Is not" he said back.

"Is too" "Is not" "Yes it is" "No it isn't"

He was arguing with a seven year old.

"No it isn't" she said.

"Yes it is" he responded, realizing too late that she had used the oldest trick in the book to get him to agree with her.

Sure enough she started giggling again. "Ha, you said you were old."

He rolls his eyes. "Okay, now that we know I'm old let's play a game."

"What is it?" she asked sounding excited.

"It's called three truths and a lie. You tell me three things about yourself that are true and one thing that's made up and then I get to guess what the made up thing is" he said as they reached the front of the bakery.  
>"That sounds like fun" she said slipping past him into the open door.<p>

"It is" he replied moving her towards the long line. "You start."

She scrunches up her nose trying to think of something. He lets her go for the minute while he scans the menu for the prices.

"I'm ready" she said smiling and then once she had his attention she continued, "My favorite color's pink, I want to be a ballerina when I'm bigger, I lived in Boston, and I love Koalas."

He thought about her answers all which were very little kid-ish. "Hmm, you don't love Koalas?" he guessed.

She giggled, "You're wrong. I do love Koalas, they're cute and cuddly."

"Of course they are" he said making a motion of smacking his head like he momentarily forgot. This got her to giggle some more. "All right I give up what is it?"

"My favorite color's purple not pink" she said spinning in a circle.

"Well purple is a much better color than pink" he told her as he stepped up the cashier to give his order. "Hey what do you want to eat?" he asked her.

"Hot chocolate and a cinnamon muffin" she said continuing to twirl.

He ordered that along with a fruit cup knowing the muffin wouldn't be enough and then got himself a coffee and a scone.

"Kay your turn" Avigail said as she picked a booth by the window and slid in.

He took a seat on the opposite side and handed her the food. "Be careful with that" he added as she took the hot chocolate form him because he knew that even though he put a straw in it, she's still likely to spill.

"I'm not a baby" she said taking a sip and setting it back on the table. "Are you gonna go or just sit there?" she asked almost challenging him.

"Sorry" he said setting his coffee down. "Okay let's see. My favorite colors green, I had a dog when I was little, I grew up in Ney York and I can remember everything I read and see."

"No you can't" she said accusingly.

Now it was his turn to laugh. "But you see I can. I never had a dog when I was little, but I can remember everything."

"Prove it" she said crossing her arms completely forgetting about the game.

He thought about a way to do that. Of course with Harvey he had been able to prove it with his knowledge of the law, but obviously a seven year old wouldn't know that.

"Alright do you have any books in that backpack of yours" he said motioning to the pink and brown butterfly backpack she'd been carrying with her.

She nodded and pulled out a book with a pig on the cover that read 'Olivia'.

"Okay so I'm going to read this right now and then we're going to keep talking and in five minutes I'm going to tell you the story without looking at the book" he said taking it from her.

She agreed and watched him intently as he read the book cover to cover in his head. He then handed it back to her and checked his watch. "Now in five minutes I'll prove I can remember everything."

"I bet you can't do it" she said finishing her muffin and reaching for the fruit cup. It was a good thing he bought it for her.

"Well your wrong" he said finishing off the scone. "So what's this about you wanting to be a ballerina?"

"I love ballet and when I grow up I want to be in Swan Lake or The Nutcracker like all the big kids. Last year I got to be a mouse in The Nutcracker but someday I want to play Clara." She sounded all excited and he could tell she really loved her dance classes.

"That's a big dream, but I bet you can do it" he said smiling at how excited she was.

"Did you go to a ballet school in Boston?" he then asked genuinely interested in what the little girl had to say.

"Yeah my mommy took me to class all the time. She'd even practice the dances with me. I really miss her." Avigail sounded really sad all of a sudden and it made Mike worry.

"She didn't come with you?" he asked interested.

Avigail shook her head. "My mommy died last week. She had cancer in her lungs."

"Avigail that's horrible" he said. He could empathize with her so he knew how she felt.

She sniffled. "It's not so bad. The doctor said that she can't feel any pain anymore and that she was probably happy, but that she loved me very much and was going to miss me."

He watched her as she started crying and quickly moved around the booth so that he was sitting next to her to give her a hug.

"Hey I know it's sad, I felt the same way. When I was nine, both my parents died in a car crash" he told her so she knew he understood.

"Really" she said looking up at him. "How did you get to feel better?"

"Well" he said letting her go. "I had my grandma to help me. She made everything better."

Her shoulders dropped at that. "But I don't have anybody. My grandparents already died and I don't have any aunts or uncles. And my daddy doesn't even know me" she said starting to cry again.

He gave her another hug holding her tightly. "I'll help you if you want."

"Really?" she asked into his shirt.

"Absolutely. And Avigail, just give your dad some time he'll come around" he said trying to cheer her up. "He may seem like he doesn't care about anyone but himself, but I know he cares about you."

"Thanks" she said as she let go, "I like you Mike."

"I like you too Avigail." He slid out of the seat and moved back to his original spot handing her the book that had been left on the table. "And now I'm going to prove I have superpowers."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I realized that I had maybey made Avigail sound older than she was in the first chapter, but I hope that she sounded more like a seven year old in this one. And promise it will be soon be explained as to why she showed up on Harvey's doorstep by herself, in case anyone was worried. And thanks for the reviews.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Manners

"Daddy guess what" Harvey heard as he hangs up his phone, turning just in time to see his daughter (he still can't believe he has one) come running at him. He smiled slightly as she stopped right in front of him, glad that she appeared to have forgiven him for his earlier departure.

"What am I guessing?" he said watching as she grabbed his hand and started bouncing up and down. She was definitely acting more like a seven year old now that she wasn't worried about him not believing her. The food in her stomach probably helped too.

"Mike has superpowers" she whispered looking around to make sure no one else was listening.

He laughed at that. Of course she would think of Mike's photographic memory as a super power. "Where is Mike?" he asked getting ready to yell at his associate for letting his daughter walk the streets of NYC by herself.

"Right here" Mike said walking up. "I got you coffee."

Harvey grabbed it from him and took a sip.

"Daddy, you didn't say thank you" Avigail said tugging on the arm she was still grasping.

"What?" he asked her.

"Mike brought you coffee and you didn't say thank you" she said as if it was obvious.

He just starred at her blankly.

"When someone does something nice for you you're supposed to say thank you."

He was shocked; he never said thank you to Mike for bringing him coffee or most things for that matter. But one look from Avigail told him that he'd better start.

He cleared his throat. "Uh thank you for the coffee Mike."

"You're welcome Harvey" Mike said smiling.

"See, Mike knows how to use his manners" she told him.

Harvey just nodded unsure of how to respond. "We need to get back inside" he finally said turning to head in to the court house.

"Ha, your daughter likes me better than you" Mike mumbled as he walked next to Harvey.

Harvey just rolled his eyes.

….

It was another three hours later that they had finally wrapped up the case with a victory for Harvey; and Mike too Harvey had been reminded after Avigail told him he would've lost if Mike hadn't done the paperwork. He was already annoyed with the fact that she was constantly defending Mike.

On the way back to the office they stopped to get some Lunchable thing from a convenience store after Avigail had refused to eat from any of the fast food places that had been suggested because they apparently made kids fat.

This might be more difficult than Harvey had originally thought.

It was in the elevator riding up to the law firm's floor that Harvey realized he still didn't know how or why Avigail had shown up alone on his doorstep. Didn't child services people usually bring kids to their relatives? He looked over at the little girl who was currently playing rock-paper-scissors with his associate. She seemed pretty happy right now, but he doubted she would be after all the questions he needed her to answer.

When the elevator doors opened, he began walking to his office causally while Avigail walked with Mike. As he walked past Mike's cubicle, he heard his associate cough. Harvey turned wondering what the problem was. Mike already knew he had to go back to work.

And then he noticed the problem.

Avigail was holding Mike's hand tightly.

He could tell she was scared by how big her eyes were and the way she had Mike in a death grip. All the other associates were staring at her and whispering. He sighed and walked back to the pair who had yet to move.

"Don't you people have anything to do" he snapped at the associates before scooping Avigail up and continuing to his office.

"Donna I need you to cancel all my afternoon appointments. And would you get someone to fix the plumbing in my apartment sometime today" he said walking up to his trusted secretary.

"Good afternoon to you to Harvey" she said not even looking up from her computer screen.

"Maybe if you said please she'd help you" whispered Avigail.

That however did cause Donna to look up. "Well who's the little cutie Harvey?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"She's my daughter, now will you help me out" he asked.

"Please" Avigail said moving her hands to tell Harvey he'd better say it.

He sighed. "Please."

Donna just laughed. "There is no way that kid's yours. She's actually nice."

"Funny" Harvey said rolling his eyes and continuing into his office. He set Avigail on the couch and went to his desk to grab a notepad so he could write down the answers to the questions he was about to ask.

Of course when he turned around he wasn't surprised to see the kid had moved from her spot and was currently pressing her nose up against his office window. He noticed Donna watching intently and gave a nod for her to enter.

She smiled and walked over to him. "So you have a kid."

"Yup" he said in a quiet tone similar to the one she had used so the Avigail didn't hear the conversation.

Donna looked the little girl up and down. "She's adorable. What's her name?"

"Avigail" he said sitting down in his chair, "and I still want to get a paternity test just to be sure."

"Makes sense, but she looks a lot like you" she replied. "How old is she?"

"Seven" he said watching as the little girl moved away from the glass and started looking at all his autographed basketballs.

Donna nodded. "Who's her mom and better yet where is she?"

"Do you remember that girl I was dating when you first started working for me?" he asked now turning to look at Donna.

"You mean the only actual girlfriend you've ever had" she said giving him a pointed look.

"Yes Donna" he said dejectedly, "She's Maddie's kid."

"Wow, so where is the girl that broke your heart?" Donna asked looking back at Avigail.

"She died last week. I guess she had lung cancer" he said looking towards his daughter once again.

"Poor kid" she said sadly. "And she's only seven. That's a lot to deal with."

He nodded. "The only problem is that I still don't know how she found me."

"Wait didn't child services drop her off?" she asks now more curious.

He shook his head. "But I'm about to find out who did" he said standing up and taking a seat on the coffee table. "Avigail would you come here for a second"

"Am I in trouble?" she asked moving slowly towards the couch.

"No of course not sweetie, we just want to ask you some questions" Donna said patting the seat next to her on the couch.

Harvey was actually glad that Donna had decided to stay otherwise he probably would've ended up scaring the poor kid. After all he was a lawyer, not a kindergarten teacher.

"Avigail I need you to tell me exactly how you got here okay" he asked as nicely as he could.

"I told you I took the subway" she said quietly.

"All the way from Boston?" he asked. Did the subway even go all the way to Boston? He was about to ask a different question when Donna cut him off.

"Avigail sweetie we need the whole story. It's okay you can tell us."

Avigail looked over at Harvey who nodded for her to continue. "I guess I have to tell you sometime."

Harvey just nodded again.

"I always knew you were my dad and I've wanted to meet you for a long time, but mom didn't think you'd want me so she never told you. Then she got cancer when I was six and died a year later. Her will said I had to live a friend of hers but I wanted to live with you. So I googled your name and found your address and then I bought a subway ticket and came here to find you. Please don't be mad." By the time she finished she was crying a little and Harvey was pacing the room.

Donna was trying to comfort Avigail while Harvey started yelling. "You ran away. Great now I'm like a kidnapper or something. Your mom's friend probably reported you missing. There are probably cops looking for you all over. Now I have to clean this up too."

This of course just made the little girl cry harder. "Harvey!" Donna yelled cutting off his rant.

"What" he said as he stopped pacing.

She just gave him the evil eye and motioned towards the crying girl in her arms. His expression immediately softened. He was definitely still irritated by the mess Avigail had caused, but she was only seven. And she did do it so she could meet him.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He already knew he wasn't going to give her back. She was his kid after all and he knew he could probably easily work this custody thing out despite all the work it would take. But he also knew that if he didn't stop terrorizing the poor kid, then child services would deem him an unfit parent and he'd never see her again.

He realized he needed to do something about both these things right now. Unfortunately he was only good at being the lawyer, not the comforting parent.

But he did know someone who could help.

Walking over to the two girls sitting on the sofa, he knelt down in front of them.

"Avigail, I'm sorry I yelled at you" he tried, but the little girl just moved closer to the secretary.

"How about we go visit Mike and he can take you out for ice cream while I try to sort this out?" he suggested.

This time she did look at him.

"Are you really sorry" she asked sniffling.

He reached forward and grabbed her little hands in his own. "I really am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled but you do know that what you did was wrong yes?" he asked trying to get his point across in a more child friendly manner.

She nodded.

"Good, now let's go visit Mike" he said lifting her into his arms again. Then he turned to Donna to give her a list of things to do, but she cut him off.

"Plumbing, cancel meetings and find the phone number for the friend. Already on it" she said walking towards her desk.

"Donna" he called out before he could think of what he had done. "Thank You"

She gave him a small smile in return and went back to work.

"See that wasn't so hard" said the seven year old in his arms.

And really, it wasn't.

Not that he'd ever admit that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I have seriously been debating with myslef if I liked this story or not. I'm having a bit of conflict as to whether or not it was any good and part of me feels like this story doesn't convey the characters right. I like the idea of the story, but I am not sure if I should continue with the plot I have now or start over with a different one. The other one would still involve Avigail and would keep the first chapter as sort of a prolouge, but would then become where she's eleven and her and Harvey already have an established relationship. I have an idea for both but can't decide which would be better and which you guys would like better. So PLEASE let me know. PLEASE **

**Okay, wow I totally just rambeled, sorry for that. Anyways I already had this written so I thought I'd post it. **

**I'm done talking now, oh and I don't own Suits.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: The To-do List <span>

"Mike, are you doing anything important?" Harvey asked walking up to his associated desk.

The associate pulled his ear buds out of his ears and looked up at his boss. "Uh, just going through those briefs like you told me too" he replied.

"They can wait" Harvey said, setting Avigail on the ledge of Mike's cubicle, but not letting go for fear she would fall. "I need you to go get her some ice cream and then watch her for the rest of the day so I can take care of a few things."

"Um okay" Mike said standing up so he could take Harvey's place.

"Good, and try not to lose her" Harvey said turning to walk back to his office.

"He doesn't like to say good bye does he?" Avigail said as she watched her father walk down the hall.

Mike just shrugged. "So why am I buying you ice cream?" he asked setting her on the ground and helping her put her coat on before slipping on his own.

"He yelled at me" she said slipping her hand back in his like she had been doing all day.

Mike looked down at her, not at all surprised that she had already witnessed an angry Harvey. He was just shocked to find out it was directed at her. "Why?"

"I told him I ran away" she answered looking at the floor. "I knew he was going to be mad at me, but I still cried."

"Don't worry about it" Mike said, and then to reassure her he added, "He makes grown-ups cry when he yells too. He's just scary like that. But I don't think he'll do it anymore when you're around."

She nodded, "Can I get sprinkles?"

"Absolutely" he said as the raced towards the elevator.

….

It was already close to eight by the time Harvey finished making his phone calls. It had taken him a lot longer than expected but he had finally gotten Rosie Johnson, the woman who was supposed to be Avigail's guardian, to fly out to New York tomorrow night along with her lawyer so they could settle this Friday morning. All flights paid for by him of course.

He had also managed to get a social worker to come to the meeting Friday and do their evaluation.

He'd also gone to see Jessica to inform her of Avigail's presence and she had made him take the day off tomorrow so he could make sure all would be well when Friday came around. That she told him he better introduce her to the little girl before the end of the week.

The only good thing that had happened in the last six hours was that Donna had informed him that the plumbing issue in his apartment had been taken care of.

He figured he still had a lot to do for the meeting Friday, but it was late and Avigail probably had a bed time. So he grabbed his things and took off towards his associate's cubicle for only the second time that day.

Most of the other employees had gone home with the exception of a few ragged looking associates. Making his way over to the area of cubicles he saw Mike still working, and Avigail sitting on top of the desk reading a story book to her doll that had been stuffed in her backpack for the majority of the day. There was an empty pizza box behind her.

"I see you managed not to lose her" Harvey said as he approached the two.

"Hi daddy" Avigail said waving at him.

"Hi Avigail" he replied back. "I see you already ate dinner."

"Oh yeah" Mike said looking up at Harvey. "She was getting hungry and I didn't know how long you would be so I just ordered her a pizza."

"How much do I owe you?" Harvey asked reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

Mike just shook his head. "Don't worry about it; I ate most of it anyways."

"Well then, you are officially relieved of babysitter duties. Go home and get some rest. I'm taking the day off tomorrow but that doesn't mean you get to slack. Donna will tell me if you do" Harvey warned.

"Aye Aye Captain" Mike said saluting, "Night Avi."

"Bye Mike" she called as he grabbed his bag and walked toward the exit. "He's funny" she said turning back towards Harvey.

"Yeah he's a riot" Harvey said. "You ready to go?"

She nodded and slid off the desk putting her things in her backpack and sliding on her coat. While she did that Harvey pretended to mess with his phone, but really he was thinking was that Mike was already calling his daughter by a nickname and he hadn't said more than a few sentences to her all day.

He was really going to have to pick it up.

"Ready" said Avigail pulling him from his thoughts. He nodded and offered her his empty hand which she took after a few seconds of debating.

Realizing he didn't actually know much about her, Harvey decided he should ask her. He could claim he did it so that when the social worker asked he knew the answers, but truth was he really did want to get to know his little girl.

"So Avigail, I don't really know anything about you" he said as they rode down the elevator.

She looked up at him and smiled. "What do you want to know?"

He wanted to say everything but figured it would probably be better if asked the questions one at a time.

He decided he'd start small. "What grade are you in?"

"Second" she said. He figured he was going to have to find her a school.

"Do you play any sports?" he asked. She seemed very coordinated and athletic so he figured she must do something.

This time her smile brightened. "I love ballet" she told him. "Someday I want to be a professional ballerina."

He guessed he'd need to find a ballet school too. "I also take gymnastics" she continued, "because it helps you with your balance and dancers need good balance."

So a gymnastics place too then, and just to be safe he figured swim lessons should be added to that list.

The rest of the ride to his apartment was spent with her telling him what she liked and didn't like, and him making a mental list of all the things he needed to do.

He had discovered that her favorite color was purple, she loved all animals (even reptiles), she was claustrophobic but was okay with elevators, and she was allergic to nuts but not peanut butter. He also discovered that her doll (which he was informed was an American Girl Doll) was named Katie and that it had been an early birthday present from her mom.

By the time they got into the apartment Harvey finally felt like he had a better idea as to what he needed to do. He opened the door that led to the apartment and after setting his briefcase on the table by the door, he picked up Avigail's bags that he had thrown on the floor earlier that morning and carried them to the spare bedroom.

It was pretty big and had it's own bathroom attached which would come in handy. Unfortunately he never had any guests so all it had in it was a couch, a bookshelf, and a few other random things he'd had nowhere to put. He was definitely going to have to fix that tomorrow.

Walking back into the living room, he noticed that Avigail was standing in the middle of the living room twirling in circles.

"What do you think?" he asked pulling off his jacket and tie and tossing them in his room.

"It's huge" she said as she stopped twirling to look at him, "but it's not colorful enough."

He laughed. "Well maybe we can work something out" he said as he walked towards the kitchen. "You know you can take your jacket off right?"

"Where should I put it?" she asked.

"You see that room right there" he said pointing to the spare room. She nodded. "That's going to be your room. It's not much now but I promise we'll fix it up tomorrow. Why don't you go put your pajama's on and I'll make some hot chocolate" he finished smiling.

"Okay" she said and hurried off to get ready for bed.

She emerged ten minutes later wearing a pair of purple stripped flannel pants and a matching dark purple shirt that had a ballerina on it. She was also wearing a pair of fuzzy purple socks. She wasn't kidding when she said purple was her favorite color. Her pigtails had been taken out leaving her hair wavy from the braids.

"You want marshmallows" he asked as she climbed up onto one of the bar stools in front of the island.

"Yes please" she said yawning.

Harvey handed her the cup and stuck a straw he had been lucky enough to find into the mug. He had only filled it halfway since it was so late.

"So what time do you usually go to bed?" he asked taking a sip from his own mug.

"Eight-thirty on school nights, but on weekends I can stay up till nine" she said as she took a sip.

That seemed reasonable. "Well, it's already reaching nine so when you're done it's bed time."

"Okay I'm tired anyway" she said yawning again.

They stayed silent for a while and then Avigail pushed her mug away. "I'm all done" she said climbing down from the chair carefully.

Harvey set his own mug aside and went to her room with her to grab some blankets while she brushed her teeth. Once that was done he tucked her in and gave her forehead a kiss.

"Good night daddy" he heard her mumble sleepily as he turned off the light.

He smiled. "Night kid"

* * *

><p><strong>So like I <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everybody, I just wanted to thank all of those who reviewed the last chapter. It meant so much to me to read that you l iked this story, because like I said I was having a tough time deciding if I wnated to keep going. Your reviews really helped. I apreciate it so much.**

**So, thanks to your help I've decided to continue with this story and have come up with some ideas that I think will work nicely. **

**Again, I can't thank you guys enough for the support. Okay I'm should stop rambling and let you read now. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**And of course Suits isn't mine. Although it would be cool if it was, cause last nights episode was awesome!**

**Alright, now I'm done. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Know the Difference<span>

The next morning came all too quickly for Harvey. He had stayed up for a few hours after Avigail had gone to bed, researching different schools and their proximity to his office. He had narrowed it down to two and was planning on calling them later today to see if they could get a meeting scheduled sometime soon. He had also managed to find a ballet school that Avigail could attend for three hours after school three days a week.

Now all he had to worry about what was what to do with her the other two days.

He really didn't want to put her in day care, because he'd heard of stories fro those places and wasn't to thrilled to have to send his daughter there. Worse came to it, she could sit in his office. At least he knew he could count on Ray to drive her around.

Sitting up in bed, he could here voices coming form the living room. That meant that Avigail was probably already up, and had most likely figured out how to use the TV. Harvey knew he should get up and go check on her before she got hungry and tried to use the stove too.

Walking into the living he found her sitting on the couch still in her pajamas, surrounded by her doll (who was in matching pajamas) and a few other stuffed animals. She was starring intently at the screen and laughing.

The program she was watching currently showed two teenage girls wearing goggles, while one stuck what looked like an air pump into a watermelon.

"What are you watching?" he asked a look of distaste and mild curiosity on his face.

"iCarly" Avigail answered without diverting her gaze from the screen. "Watch, it's funny."

He stopped looking at the top of her head to look back at the screen, just as the watermelon exploded into pieces across the room.

He scrunched up his nose. "You find this entertaining?" To him, it just looked dumb.

"Yes" she said turning around to face him. "The watermelon exploded, that makes it funny."

He still didn't get it, but it was early and he wasn't in the mood to argue with a seven year old so instead he let her go and went to get coffee.

"I'm hungry" she said wandering into the kitchen twenty minutes later. "Do you have Lucky Charms?"

"Do I have what?" he asked setting his coffee cup down and pulling his oatmeal out of the microwave.

"Lucky Charms, you know the one with the marshmallows" she said moving her hands to emphasize her point.

He folded his arms and stared at her.

"It's got a leprechaun on the front" she said waiting for an answer. When she didn't get one she continued, "It's got the song, 'Hearts, Stars, and Horseshoes, Clovers and Blue Moon, Pot of Gold and Rainbows, and the Red Balloon'." Nothing. "'They're magically delicious'."

Still nothing.

She sighed. "Fine, do you have Fruit Loops?"

He shook his head not wanting another annoying song to be sung.

"What about Frosted Flakes, or Trix? Captain Crunch? Coco Puffs? Fruity Pebbles?" she said spitting out names of cereals and each time getting a no or confused look in return.

"You at least have Cheerios right?" she said, but not believing she would get an answer she hoped for.

Harvey smiled to himself and reaching into a cabinet, pulled out a big yellow box of Cheerios.

"See now if you had started with that, you could have saved some breath" he said setting the box on the island and going to grab a bowl, spoon, and milk.

"You need to get better food" she said climbing onto the stool and reaching for the box. "And learn your cereal characters."

"Yeah well, sorry my food isn't up to par with your standards" he said sarcastically going back to his own breakfast.

She put her spoon down and looked at him. "Huh?" she said looking confused.

He sighed; he forgot he was talking to a little kid. "Never mind. Just hurry up and eat your breakfast, we have a lot to do."

"Like what" she said wiping away the milk dripping down her chin with her sleeve.

"First we need to get stuff for your room, then..." he began but got cut off.

"Can I paint it purple?" she said bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Okay, first off don't interrupt me and second yes" he said trying to sound stern but inside was half smiling.

Avigail immediately made the showing of closing her mouth, making a zip motion

and then tossing away the fake key. Harvey had to admit it was kind of cute.

"Good, now as I was saying; first we get you some furniture, then we will go to the toy store where you can get a few things" he said and upon seeing her eyes light up he added, "But not a lot because your birthdays soon and you're going to want stuff then."

She nodded, but was bouncing again and trying to keep her mouth closed.

He smiled to himself and continued, "Then we can go to the groccery store so you can show me what the heck all that stuff you were rambling about earlier was."

Once it seemed like he was done talking, Avigail raised her hand. She was still bouncing.

"Yes Avigail" he said knowing that if he didn't let her talk she'd probably explode like that watermelon.

"Can I get a Wii? You could play it too. It would be so much fun." she said all excited.

He thought this over for a minute. He could tell she was trying to come up with things that they could both do, and he figured that if he was going to do things with her, he would much prefer it to be video games than something like dolls or dress up. He had a feeling that question would come up real soon. But maybe he should wait till her birthday, isn't that when parents gave their kids 'big presents'?

He looked back towards the little girl who now had her hands folded together and her bottom lip jutted out, brown eyes looking so innocent.

Screw it; he could get her a bike for her birthday.

"Sure. Why not?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

The second the words were out of his mouth, Avigail had jumped off her chair and ran around the counter to jump on him.

"Thank you, Thank you, you're the bestest daddy in the whole wide world" she said giving him a big hug.

Yup, she had him rapped around her little finger for sure.

…

After they finished eating, Avigail ran off to get dressed while Harvey called Ray to see if he was feeling any better. Turns out he had only had a twenty-four hour flu bug and was feeling much better.

Harvey was glad to hear this, because he certainly wasn't looking foreward to having to use a cab all day.

Now, they were standing in the middle of furniture store, while Avigail debated what bed she wanted.

Initially she had wanted a canopy because that's what princesses had. But then she saw a bunk bed and decided she wanted that instead. Of course, just as Harvey was about to find a clerk so they could purchase it, Avigail found a bed with a slide and the debate started all over again.

Finally she settled on a loft bed that had a desk on one end and a bookshelf on the other. And, it did have a slide on the side with the bookshelf. She picked out a matching dresser and Harvey arranged for the furniture to be delivered the next day. At last they were able to move on to their next stop.

Unfortunately the paint store didn't go any better. Harvey had no idea that there were so many different shades of purple. And once Avigail had found the paint swatches shaped in the form of the Mickey Mouse head, he knew it would be awhile.

So while she ran up and down searching for all the purple ones, Harvey decided to call the schools. As he was hanging up his phone, having arranged a meeting for the late afternoon tomorrow, he had a bunch of swatches shoved in his face.

"Which one?" Avigail asked jumping up and down so that they were closer to his face.

He grabbed the swatches out of her hand before one of them could catch his eye, and looked at them. "They all look the same" he said trying to distinguish the four different colors.

"But they're not" Avigail said pointing at them, "See this one is called 'One Enchanted Evening', and that one's called 'Enchanted Violet', and that one is 'Dreams Come True'."

"Um, which one do you like?" he asked unsure of what else to say.

She shrugged. "I like them all, so you have to pick."

He blindly handed her one. "How about this one?"

She looked at it intently and he was sure she was going to tell him no just because, but instead she smiled. "That's the one I was going to pick."

"I thought you liked all of them?" he asked confused.

"I did, but the 'Dreams Come True one was darker than the others so it would look better" she said skipping off towards the counter.

Harvey was officially lost, but at least it took less time than the last store.

The toy store was the next stop on the list. There, Avigail picked out five board games, two boxes of crayons, more coloring books, a stuffed unicorn that was so cute she had to have it, two movies, a few books, and as promised a Wii (which also ended up including a Disney Sing It game).

The last stop was the groccery store. Harvey figured the snack aisle would be a good place to start.

"Alright so what do you like?" he asked as they walked down every kid's favorite aisle.

"Fruit snacks" she said making a beeline for the gummy treats. "The Tinker Bell ones taste the best."

"Don't they all taste the same" he said eyeing the multiple different boxes.

Avigail turned around to look at him. "You should stop asking that, cause you keep asking the same question and the answer is always no" she said giving him a look, that he had officially deemed her 'I'm smarter than you look'.

He just stuck his hands out in a surrender motion and let her tell him what to do. Something that only she would ever be allowed to do.

She turned back to the shelf. "Like I said, Tinker Bell is the best." She picked a box off the shelf and put it in the cart.

"Pop Tarts are good too, but only if they have the icing and never get the grape kind, they're gross" she said grabbing two boxes of different flavors and adding them to the pile.

It continued like this for a while.

"Chex Mix is yummy, but you have to make sure you get the one's that don't have nuts."

"Apple juice is the best drink, but grape juice is good too. But don't buy fruit punch cause it's gross."

"The yogurt that comes in the tubes is better than the one that comes in the cups."

"The cubed cheese has more flavor than if you get the stringy kind."

And so on and so forth all the way through the store. By the time they had made it to the check out, Harvey felt as though he had landed on a different planet. Who knew kids were so particular about food and just stuff in general?

He figured everyone but him. And probably Louis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy with school starting and stuff. Anyways here's the next chapter. It's not one of my favorites and is really just to get the whole custody situatuion out of the way. It's should only take one more chapter to get all of the initial stuff out of the way and then there will be lots of bonding and cuteness. Okay enough rambling here you go. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Dinner <span>

By the time they returned home, Harvey was worn out and Avigail was bouncing off the walls.

Literally.

"Daddy that was so much fun! Can we paint my room now? Do you wanna play a board game? Let's set up the Wii!" she said hopping around the room.

Harvey was starting to think she had ADD or something because he didn't think kids were always this hyper. Then again he wouldn't really know.

"Avigail slow down" he said sternly picking her up and depositing her on the kitchen counter. "Why are you so hyper all of a sudden?"

"You let me have a cookie from the store and then I got ice cream after lunch" she said smiling and kicking her legs back and forth so the hit the cabinets beneath.

"And..." he asked wondering how the events were related and then it occurred to him.

"I'm not spossed to have lots of sugar at a time" she giggled out, finishing his thought.

"Why didn't you tell me this before" he asked slightly angry. He was after all trying and that was going to require both of their cooperation.

Avigail shrugged. "I like ice cream and cookies."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Okay well that is never happening again."

He lifted her off the counter to deposit on the couch. "Look here's what's going to happen" he said leaning over so he was eye level with the little girl. "You are going to sit here and watch cartoons or whatnot, while I go and clear out your room. Then I'm going to paint it so that you can put your stuff in tomorrow, not today." He stopped to make sure she was following.

She was trying really hard to look him in the eye, so he figured she was listening.

"Then" he continued, "'We are cleaning up and going out to dinner so I can meet with Ms. Johnson and her lawyer."

"Aunt Rosie's coming" she said excitedly, and then suddenly her face dropped.

"What?" he asked suddenly worried. Not the he ever worried.

"She's gonna be mad at me for running away and she's gonna take me back. Daddy I don't wanna go back, I wanna stay with you. I like it here" she mumbled, the sugar rush starting to wear off.

He'd be lying if he said that those words didn't mean the world to him. Sure he was completely out of his element and initially concerned that this was going to turn out badly for the both of them. And he was already sure he was doing everything wrong. But Avigail liked him and even though he'd only spent maybe twenty-four hours with her, he didn't think he'd be the same if she left. Not that he was ever going to admit that.

"Don't worry; I'm the best closer in the city. You're not going anywhere" he said unsure if he was reassuring her or himself.

"Promise" she asked holding out her pinky finger.

It took him a moment to realize what she was doing, but he had seen his nieces do something like this at a family reunion a few years back so after a moment of hesitation he looped his own finger with hers. "I promise" he verbally confirmed.

He suddenly realized emotions were starting to surface that he had been sure were buried. He needed to compose himself before he got all soft, but damn those big brown puppy dog eyes were so enticing.

"Okay" he said standing back up to his full height and avoiding her curious but happy gaze. "I'm going to go now, don't break anything" he warned as he exited the room.

...

Harvey had just finished putting the second coat of paint on the walls when there was a knock on the door.

It was a little after five, and they had about forty-five minutes before meeting the others for dinner. He was confident that he could convince Ms. Johnson to allow for Avigail to stay with him. It had been made perfectly clear earlier that Avigail wanted to stay with him, and he knew that there weren't any clear objections as to why he shouldn't be the one to raise her. He could easily support her financially, and although he spent many late nights at the office he still had weekends to spend time with her. So naturally he knew he would win without having to drag the issue to court.

As he walked into the living room, wiping his hands on his old worn out jeans, he noticed Avigail engrossed in some cartoon with some kid that had a triangle head.

He shook his head at how easily she was sucked into the meaningless programs.

The knocking on the door was growing more persistent by the second, which meant it could only be one person.

"Would you stop with that obnoxious noise" he said swinging the door open.

"Sorry, you weren't answering and I thought, never mind" Mike said ducking under Harvey's arm and entering the condo.

"Sure, come on in" Harvey mumbled sarcastically before shutting the door and looking at his associate.

Apparently the fact that there was an extra person in the room was enough to break Avigail's attention as she jumped off the couch and ran to where the two men were standing.

"Mike" she yelled jumping on him.

"Hey Avi" he said throwing her into the air and setting her back on the ground.

Harvey stood there smirking at their interaction.

"Guess what" Avigail said jumping up and down and pulling on Mike's jacket.

"What" he asked sounding genuinely enthused.

"Daddy bought me a Wii" she said turning to Harvey and smiling before directing her attention back to Mike. "He said he'd play with me too."

Mike looked up at his boss who was still standing by the door and raised his eyebrows. "Do I detect caring in that gesture?" Mike asked.

Harvey just rolled his eyes. "Do you have the files?"

Mike nodded and reached into to pull out the requested documents. "Here's Avi's school records, medical records and the custody papers" he said handing them to Harvey.

"Good"' Harvey said flipping through the folders. He was about to say 'now get out' when an idea struck him. "Be ready to go in a half hour" he said pushing past the two and moving towards his room to change.

"Wait what?" Mike asked spinning around to look at his boss.

"Were leaving in a half hour to meet Ms. Johnson and her lawyer. Avigail go change." he said continuing to his room.

Mike looked at Avigail for help but she just shrugged and scampered off to go change out of her tutu she had insisted on wearing this morning.

"Harvey, I have plans" Mike yelled down the hall.

"Cancel them" Harvey yelled back.

"I can't, besides what do you even need me to go for?"' Mike said tapping his fist on the table near the wall.

"First off" Harvey said reappearing in the hall dressed in one of his suits. "I don't need you. What I do need though is something to keep Avigail occupied while I discuss legal matters with the other lawyer, and you just happen to be capable of keeping her entertained. And what's this about not being able to cancel your plans?"

Mike sighed "I have plans with Rachel okay."

Harvey chuckled, "Ah, your pretty paralegal girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend" Mike said looking at the floor.

Harvey gave him a smirk. "Then cancel on her."

"I can't" Mike replied starting to sound frustrated.

"Fine then bring her with" Harvey responded shrugging, "Avigail let's go."

Avigail scampered out of the bathroom in a cute dress that was black on top and a leopard print ruffled bottom. She had matched it with a pair of silver ballet flats and gray toggle coat, her hair flowing in waves down her back accented by a black headband.

"Ready" she said skipping to stand in front of the two adults.

"Great" Harvey said taking Avigail's hand in his own and walking towards the front door. "Come Mike."

"Come Mike" Mike mocked but followed anyways.

…

Mike and Avigail were sitting in a booth that Harvey had deemed the kid's booth, much to Mike's annoyance, waiting for Rachel.

They had arrived twenty minutes ago, and after Rosie Johnson had smothered Avigail in hugs and scolded her for running away, Harvey had directed the adults to the table to discuss what he called grown-up issues and then told Mike to sit at the kiddie table with Avigail.

"Is Rachel nice" Avigail asked not looking up from the maze she was currently trying to figure out on the back of the kids menu.

Mike nodded, "You'll like her."

He kept looking at the door, waiting for Rachel to walk in. At first he thought she'd be mad that they had to change their plans, but once he explained that Harvey needed someone to watch Avigail, she agreed. She had been looking forward to meeting the little Specter since Mike had told her about Avigail earlier that morning.

"Do you like her?" Avigail asked smiling at him.

"No" Mike said blushing slightly. "I mean were friends, so I like her as a friend but I don't like her like her."

Avigail started giggling. "Yes you do."

"No I don't" he said.

"Do too" Avigail laughed.

"Do not" Mike said realizing that he had gotten sucked into another yes/no argument.

"Do not what?" a voice said from behind Mike.

He spun around to see Rachel giving him a curious look.

"Uh nothing important" Mike said quickly and then glancing at Avigail to see if she would give it away. She just kept laughing and smiling.

"Sure" Rachel said smiling and taking a seat next to Mike.

Mike cleared his throat and tried to regain some confidence. "Um Avigail this is Rachel, Rachel meet Avigail Specter."

"You're pretty" Avigail said leaning over the table and sticking out her little hand.

Rachel laughed and took Avigail's offered hand. "That's what Mike said the first time he meet me too" she said smiling.

"I knew it" Avigail said her smile growing bigger. "He was trying to tell me he didn't like you."

"Oh he was was he" Rachel said still laughing.

"You guys do know I'm right here" Mike said feeling really embarrassed at the moment.

Both girls just laughed and Mike sat there looking rejected. Luckily the waitress showed up just then.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked pulling out her notepad.

"Yes" Mike said eager to change the conversation.

After the finished ordering, the conversation turned it's focus to Rachel asking Avigail questions and then to Avigail beating Mike at tic-tac-toe.

"I win again, I win again" Avigail sang as she put her blue x in the box.

"Wow Mike, you're terrible" Rachel said laughing.

"No I let her win" Mike said tossing his red crayon on the table in defeat.

"All ten games" Rachel said seriously.

Mike slouched back in his seat and mumbled a defeated no which caused both girls to erupt in laughter once again at his expense.

Luckily he was saved from any more humiliation by the arrival of their food.

Mike eagerly began shoving his hamburger in his mouth. "Mmm this is so good" he said between bites.

"You're at a place that serves one of the largest varieties of food, and yet you get that" Rachel said twirling her fork in her pasta.

"But it's so good" Mike mumbled with food in his mouth and then stuffed two French fries in as well.

Avigail gave him a disgusting look. "You're not supposed to talk with your mouth full" she said picking up the grilled cheese on her plate.

"That's funny, because I distinctly remember you telling me the same thing at some point" Harvey's voice came from next to the table.

Mike swallowed and looked up at his boss, "But I was doing it to entertain your kid. You were just being gross."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "See this is why you have to sit at the kids table."

"At least over here it's fun" Mike said returning to his food.

Harvey smirked and turned to Avigail. "Are you enjoying watching Mike act like a four year old?"

Avigail giggled and nodded. "He's funny and I beat him at tic-tac-toe" she said proudly.

Harvey smirk just increased. "See Mike the law holds true."

"What law?" Mike asked sarcastically.

"The Specter's never lose law" Harvey replied smiling.

"That's not a law" Mike said snorting and leaning back in his chair.

"I'm pretty sure it is" Harvey replied shoving his hands in his pockets. "You shouldn't argue with a lawyer."

Rachel was trying really hard not to start laughing and Avigail had already erupted into a fit of giggles on her side of the table.

Finally Rachel broke her silence. "Wow Mike, you just can't win tonight."

"Tonight" Harvey asked smirking again.

"Is it pick on Mike night or something" Mike asked picking at his French fries.

"Again I ask night" Harvey said with one last smirk before making his way back towards his table.

"It's okay, I still like you" Avigail said leaning over giving his arm a pat.

"Yeah me too" Rachel said giving his shoulder a squeeze.

Mike smiled at the both of them.

"But you still lost" Avigail said smiling over her sandwich.


End file.
